Under my umbrella
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: InuYasha's girlfriend died recently, and he thought he was at a loss cause until he rescue Kagome, unintentionally. As he got to know her better, he fell in love...but he pushed her away because he was afraid she was going to leave him. Now what will he d


Under your umbrella

_misstress hananko_

It was raining today, just like the other days. Somehow though, today was different. Though I was thinking about my girlfriend who had recently past away because of a sickness...I didn't seem to out of reality to notice someone over at the stream, floating swiftly. I panicked, running over the stream, dropping the umbrella I was holding. I can feel the tingleness of the rain against my skin and that sent shivers up my spine.

As I reached over at the stream, I got a more clear view. It was a woman, her clothes hung onto her and she looked pale. Whatever happened, I had to save her. So I put her on my back and ran to the closest hospital center there was. Forgetting about the umbrella I dropped earlier...

It had been a few hours, I don't know why I was still here but I figured that since I was the one to find and witness her, I had to make sure she was okay. Knowing the situation, it might get worse if she didn't know where or when she got here. So I slowly took a seat beside her, after talking to the doctors about her condition. They had said she had couple of bruises over her body, but nothing critical. So it was okay, for now.

Staring at her, I didn't forget to notice that she looked alot similar to _her_...Suddenly, I felt depression consume me as I sat here, over looking the woman. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Her hair was pitch black raven and her skin was naturally porcelain. She looked beautiful from her sleeping figure, but I didn't get to see her other features. The look she had was a bit of displeased and seemed like she was sad.

An hour or so, I saw her eyes beginning to open. She looked tired from the condition she was in. My breathe hitched in my throat as I saw the beautiful woman open her eyes softly and stare around the room and panicking. I chuckled softly and I can tell she rested her tired eyes on me.

"Don't worry, you're in the hospital. I found you at the stream of our town and I brung you here." I spoke to reassure her that nothing had happened to her. She looked over at me for a minute, I guess she was trying to observe the person who helped her. A couple of minutes later she finally whispered something that was almost inaudible.

"Thank you..." A tint of shame in it, I hear. I nodded and stretched my hand to hers.

"The name's Inuyasha Taishou." I introduced. She looked at my hand with hesitation before reaching towards it. As her hand slipped onto mines, I felt a tingly sensation of pleasure. I gasp to myself.

"...Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm...Kagome Higurashi..." She said softly. It was almost like she was scared. I cocked my eyebrows, but I shook her hand and she did the same. As we pulled back, I sat back down in the seat I was sitting before.

"So, mind telling me why you happened to be flowing at the stream in the first place?" I was curious, and curiosity doesn't kill the cat. It took her a long time before answering. I was beginning to feel awkward and didn't know if I should continue."It's okay if you don't want to tell me..." She was getting on my nerves every second.

"...It's just, I don't really know." Kagome spoke. My eyes widen at her confession.

"Why is that?" Wanting to know more. I eyed her up and down, noticing she was staring at her hands intently and tears were forming out of her eyes.

"Well, the last thing I remembered was entering my house and then my ex-boyfriend ended up hitting me and I guess he must of thought I was dead or he probally got scared and threw me into the river which connected to your town..."Kagome looked worried, like she didn't understand anything. I felt bad, she really didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"Hey, how about you stay at my place until you get better...since we don't know where you live yet. I'll take care of your injuries." I offered, which I really didn't know why...I just had a strong erge to take care of her. She smiled, and my eyes sadden...now that I think about it, she and Kikyo did look really alike.

"Thank you very much, Inuyasha. You are very kind..." I felt my self becoming hot at her comment. She smiled childishly and I felt myself tug a smile on my lips, which I haven't done since Kikyo's death.

It had been a couple of weeks since I had helped Kagome. I got to know her very well. She was twenty one years old, while I was twenty three. She had a mother, brother and a grandfather who lived close nearby her home. Oh, did I mention she had a cat named buyo, who she constantly talks about. Sometimes when I look at Kagome, I can clearly see Kikyo...as Kagome walks around the house, it reminds me of how Kikyo and I used to live together.

When I get the chance to stare at her, I notice that her eyes are very heart-warming but has a sense of hurt in them. She had been abused by her ex-boyfriend a few times...and I felt like it wasn't suppose to happen to a woman like Kagome. I didn't realize that as each day goes by, I started to fall more and more in love with her. Her smile, her eyes, and just herself completely.

As time goes by, I started to notice that she was beginning to open up to me. Tell me things that I never thought a woman would tell. She had made her way into my heart slowly and I didn't know what to do or to say. I felt like I was beginning to betray Kikyo...and I kept my distance.

I felt like if I was to be a bit cruel to her, I wouldn't hurt both Kikyo or Kagome. I was starting to like Kagome for my own liking and I couldn't handle that. I didn't want to hurt Kagome, but what I didn't know was that Kagome, herself...was already hurting. Plus, when I think about how Kikyo died, I was afraid that if I started to like Kagome, she would have a bad omen and then...I would be left in the world alone.

Kagome was a beautiful woman. To me, she caught alot of the male population's eyes. I would grow jealous and possesive if I had to witness it or thought about it. Some how, I felt like Kagome belonged to me. I didn't want her to know that I was starting to like her. So I would often be mean to her to get on her nerves. Maybe it was for the best...it was starting to get better until I had gone far out of my way...

She had only lived with me until her wounds were to heal...and it had healed two weeks ago. I knew she only wanted to get to know me better, so she stayed an extra two weeks...

This time we both were outside, enoying the fresh nature.

"You know, Inuyasha...your town here is really peaceful." She spoke to me. I only grunted. Knowing it wasn't the answer she wanted. "Inuyasha! Why are you always so cold now a days?!" Kagome shouted angrily at me.

...because I'm afraid I'm starting to like you. Is what I would of said if I had the courage to speak to her about it.

"Why do you care, wench!? I'm always like this." I retorted back at her, sound abit snobby. I felt like I was going to gag at my childish behaviors. I stopped to look at her and I saw her expression change. From hurt, to sadness...to love? Her eyes soften.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" She spoke softly, warming my heart. I didn't know how to respond to her..."Friends care about eachother's feelings...and I just care about your well being, maybe there's something bothering you."

Kagome was too innocent for her age. She was too pure...too kind.

"Feh, Kikyo would never say such nonsense." I said aloud, accidentally. I shut my mouth instantly and became over comed with fear and stupidity. I looked at Kagome to see her staring at me straight in the eye. Her beautiful body tensed and she began turning away.

"I'm just Kikyo to you aren't I? By having me here, it all simply reminds you of her, doesn't it?" Kagome spoke softly, her head dropped down and I instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry for being such a fool Inuyasha. I didn't know that by having me here would make you suffer so much. I only thought about myself and forgot about you." I frowned at her words. I wasn't suffering, thanks to her...I was actually enjoying her company.

I didn't feel lonely for the first time...

Rain began pouring as fast, like the first time I saw her...

Kagome began running and I really wanted to run to her, but instead...

...my feet were planted on the ground.

I didn't follow after her.

It was late that night, and she still didn't return. So I became worried. I didn't know what to do, was it a right idea to go after her? I didn't want her catching a cold...but I didn't want to see her expression...it would hurt me way too much.

I knew what was going on, I just didn't want to accept the fact that...

...I have fallen in love with Kagome.

It didn't matter no more. I had to go look for her, she maybe in danger...and if I wasn't there to protect her, who would?

I ran as fast as my feet took me. To the last place Kagome and I were sitting at. Under the tree of the sacred. That was where we would be when it was a nice day. To me, it brung back memories of Kikyo...but also new memories of affection of Kagome.

She had told me that even though she was knew around the place, she felt safe and secure under the tree. I didn't know why, but I just smiled to her. For countless times, Kagome had made me smile again. Kagome only giggled kiddishly and ran around the tree until she got dizzy. Even though she was twenty one, she sure acted like a child. I chuckled thinking about it.

My foot stopped infront of the tree and I looked up. Trying to find a trace of Kagome, no where. My heart pounded and I fear that I may have been too late. She could've gotten herself in great danger.

I cried out her name, desperately. Hoping that she can hear my endless calls to her...but to no avail. It seemed that all I knew was to hurt now a days. I have forgotten about how Kagome would felt, and thought about myself. She was truely one of a kind to actually trust me so much...and I pushed her away. All I did was hurt her more than she was hurt...I'm such a fool, aren't I? But, I'm just afraid that...I might loose her like I did Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, Kagome...I'm just scared that I might be left alone in this world again...I didn't mean to hurt you in the process..." I whispered to myself quietly.

"You're forgiven." A voice from behind me spoke. I turned around completely to be face with the beauty of my life. Kagome. I didn't take no hesitation before running up to her and hugging her close. She dropped the umbrella that she was holding as I tackled her in an embrace. Afraid that I might loose her. She hugged me back, and I felt my heart beat fast.

Kagome pulled away and smiled, as did I. She walked to pick up the umbrella.

"You aren't ever alone...I'm always here for you Inuyasha, like you have been for me." Kagome said softly."If it's ever raining, you can always stay with me...under my umbrella." She held out her umbrella and I walked under it, placing my arms around her shoulder. She placed her head on my shoulder as well. Then she turned to me, looking at me with those passionate eyes.

We closed the distant between us, as I felt her kiss me in return...a kiss full of tender, and passionate love. I remembered her words, words that I appreciated so much and wanted to hear...

"_If it's ever raining, you can always stay with me...under my umbrella._"

**Sorry, I was bored. I know I should be finishing other stories, but this is the first story I ever did with Inuyasha being the main character, telling it. Yep, I'm proud! Hopefully you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Hehe. Review please.**


End file.
